<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art + Fanmix for 'All And Sundry' by lazaefair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884845">Art + Fanmix for 'All And Sundry'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair'>lazaefair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Photomanip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ten thousand years in the future, a new immortal warrior is born. A ship carrying slaves between colonies is sunk on the warp lanes by its rogue captain, and you—an agent of the Federal Union—seem to be incapable of dying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But who is the person you keep seeing in your dreams?</em>
</p>
<p>Art and fic soundtrack created for ViridianPanther's <em>All And Sundry.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art + Fanmix for 'All And Sundry'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739072">All and Sundry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair">lazaefair</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther">ViridianPanther</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/AAfELwh">
      
    </a>
  </p><ol>
<li>
<strong>Opening</strong> — Who Am I? (Peace Orchestra)</li>
<li>
<strong>The Lab</strong> — Shadow Lands (Ancient Astronauts)</li>
<li>
<strong>1,391 Years</strong> — Faster (Zinc)</li>
<li>
<strong>Escape</strong> — Slow Down (Ta-ku)</li>
<li>
<strong>Airlock</strong> — Ancient Cultures (Viramaina)</li>
<li>
<strong>11,000 Years</strong> — It Pours (The Flashbulb)</li>
<li>
<strong>Suspension</strong> — Midnight In A Perfect World (DJ Shadow)</li>
<li>
<strong>Captain İkı</strong> — Crybaby (Drum &amp; Lace)</li>
<li>
<strong>Training</strong> — Concept 10 (Kodomo)</li>
<li>
<strong>Resistance</strong> — Galaxy Wars (Evil Needle)</li>
<li>
<strong>Zûf</strong> — Moonshine (Caravan Palace)</li>
<li>
<strong>Battle</strong> — If You Crump Stand Up (edIT)</li>
<li>
<strong>Reunion</strong> — Miracle (CHVRCHES)</li>
</ol>
<p><strong>Links:</strong> <a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZcCUfb47V2So0ceSOqrX3J-2oOrl6GA-">YouTube</a> || <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4BxWh5nPk9O0f0PhlgxXXO?si=f942e1c0ad1e490a">Spotify</a></p>
<p>
<iframe></iframe>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p><strong>The Immortals</strong>
</p><table>
<tbody>
  <tr>
    <td><a href="https://imgur.com/qGytgfi"></a></td>
    <td><a href="https://imgur.com/WXqqyOB"></a></td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td><a href="https://imgur.com/iHcpaks"></a></td>
    <td><a href="https://imgur.com/veLyr6h"></a></td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
    <strong>Experimentation by the Cosmocracy</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/FZFsESh">
      
    </a>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>Nicky in space</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/Kpawqaq">
      
    </a>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>Joe in suspension</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/YEcpWu7">
      
    </a>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>1391 years of travel</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9GEKuS9">
      
    </a>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>Return/Rescue</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/EgTiybK">
      
    </a>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>NO MAN LEFT BEHIND</strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/FYjx8BT">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>